bassmusicfandomcom-20200215-history
Excision
Background: Jeff Abel, known by his music alias Excision, is a Canadian dubstep artist, who seizes influence from Drum and Bass, Metal, and Hip-Hop. Excision frequently works with fellow Canadian dubstep producers Datsik & Downlink. Along with Downlink, he is the founder of Rottun Recordings. Active since 2004, his first release was in 2007. He had released an annual "Shambhala" mix album in the third quarter of each year. Abel recently founded another label "Destroid Music", upon its debut release a full length digital album was released with the majority of tracks by Excision himself and collaborations with other artists such as Downlink, Space Laces, Far Too Loud, Bassnectar & Ajapai. Another single was released in December 2013 by Excision & Space Laces entitled "Get Stupid". "Excision. The name itself presents a terrifying image- a mangled, forced extraction, quite literally “removal by cutting”. It should come as no surprise that the sounds behind this name are just as filthy, brutal, and unforgiving as the namesake suggests. Excision shows are like no other- a virtual apocalypse of twisting and morphing sounds turn massive crowds into a frenzy, as virtual walls of bass are relentlessly impaled time and time again upon their fragile bodies and ears. Your ears will ring and your eyes will roll into the back of your head as you are suspended in what can only be called a true sensory overload. Bass will rain down from above for hours as Excision’s skills as a DJ and producer shine like an unholy light from the underworld. The true champion of bass music, Excision hails from Kelowna, British Columbia. Armed with a library of destruction and filth, Excision has time and time again tested the limits of electronic music with vastly different sets that encompass a full range of genres. The things you see and hear during the precious time you are engaged by Excision’s sounds will eclipse your mind for a lifetime, as you are constantly enlightened by the true fervor and energy that only an Excision set can provide." - ''Biography on Spotify 'Albums' * X Rated (2011) Self-Released * X Rated: The Remixes (2012) Self-Released * Codename X (2011) Self-Released * Codename X: The Remixes (2016) Self-Released * Virus (2016) Self-Released * Virus: The Remixes (2017) Self-Released * Apex (2018) Self-Released * Apex: The Remixes (2019) Self-Released '''Singles' 2008 * No Escape * Do It Now (with Noiz) 2009 * Wasted * Serious Business * Ying Yang (with DZ) * Obvious * Swagga (with Datsik) * Invaders (with Datsik) * Know You 2010 * Get to the Point (with Liquid Projector) * One (with Liquid Projector) * Aliens (with Endophyte) * Too Late * Subsonic * Force (with Noiz) * Boom (SKisM Remix) * Swagga (Downlink Remix) * Subsonic (Elite Force Remix) * Heavy Artillery (feat. Messinian) (with Downlink) * Reploid (with Downlink) 2011 * Rude Symphony (with Subvert) * Darkness (with Subvert) * Crowd Control (with Downlink) * Before The Sun (with Downlink & Ajapai) * EP: Existence EP * Album: X Rated * X Rated (feat. Messinian) * The Underground (with Downlink) * Ohhh Nooo * 8-Bit Superhero (with Datsik) * Sleepless (feat. Savvy) * Execute * SEXisM (with SKisM) * Swerve (with Downlink) * Deviance (with Datsik) * Jaguar (with Datsik) 2012 * Brutal * Headbanga (with Downlink) * Get to the Point (Cyberoptics Remix) * Crowd Control (Delta Heavy Remix) * Crowd Control (Pixel Fist Remix) * Destroid 1 Raise Your Fist (with Downlink & Space Laces) * Album: X Rated - The Remixes 2013 * Vindicate (with Datsik) * Destroid 9 Blast Off (with Ajapai) * Destroid 11 Get Stupid (with Space Laces) 2014 * Rock You (with Downlink) * Destroid 7 Bounce VIP * Destroid 10 Funk Hole VIP * Night Shine (feat. Luciana) (with The Frim) 2015 * Bring The Madness (feat. Mayor Apeshit) (with Pegboard Nerds) * Robo Kitty (with Downlink) * Again & Again (feat. Matt Rose) (with Dion Timmer) * Roadkill (with Tech N9ne) * Africa (with Dion Timmer) * Album: Codename X * Band of Horses - The Funeral (Excision Remix) 2016 * DJ Fresh vs Diplo - Earthquake (Excision & The Frim Remix) * Final Boss (with Dion Timmer) * The Paradox * Africa VIP (with Dion Timmer) * My Boo Remix (with Dion Timmer) * Album: Virus * Redemption (w/ Datsik) 2017 * So Turnt (w/ Blue) * Album: Virus: The Remixes * Hoods Up (w/ Dion Timmer) Messinian 2018 * Find Me (w/ Datsik & Dion Timmer) * Rumble (with Space Laces) * Gold (Stupid Love) Illenium & Shallows * Album: Apex Remix Singles Bring The Madness * Bring The Madness - Aero Chord Remix * Bring The Madness - Noisestorm Remix * Bring The Madness - Erotic Cafe' Remix * Bring The Madness - Trinergy & Tim Ismag Remix Night Shine * Night Shine - Bear Grillz Remix * Night Shine - Apashe Remix * Night Shine - Dion Timmer Remix * Night Shine - Blaynoise Remix X Up * X Up - Astronaut Remix * X Up - Trampa Remix * X Up - Hydraulix & PhaseOne Remix * X Up - Erotic Cafe' Remix Codename X * Codename X - Virtual Riot Remix * Codename X - xKore Remix * Codename X - Truth Remix * Codename X - Ryle & Sullivan King Remix * Codename X - Miu Remix Albums X Rated - Released: October 10th, 2011 # X Rated feat. Messinian # The Underground (with Downlink) # Ohhh Nooo # 8 Bit Superhero (with Datsik) # Sleepless feat. Savvy # Execute # sEXisM (with SKisM) # Swerve (with Downlink) # Deviance (with Datsik) # Jaguar feat. Mr. Hudson (with Datsik) X Rated: The Remixes - Released: September 3rd, 2012 # Deviance (Dirtyphonics Remix) # X Rated (Space Laces Remix) # Sleepless (Loadstar Remix) # Ohhh Nooo (Lucky Date Remix) # The Underground (Elite Force Remix) # Execute (High Rankin Remix) # Swerve (Specimen A Remix) # sEXisM (Far Too Loud Remix) # Sleepless (Xilent Remix) # X Rated (Calyx & TeeBee Remix) # 8 Bit Superhero (Eptic Remix) Codename X - Released: February 3rd, 2015 # Codename X # Live Wire # Float Away # Out of Time feat. SPLITBREED (with Dion Timmer) # Shadowflame # X Up feat. Messinian (with The Frim) # Robo Kitty (with Downlink) # Push It Up (with Space Laces) # Bring The Madness feat. Mayor Apeshit (with Pegboard Nerds) # Night Shine feat. Luciana (with The Frim) # Interstellar feat. Rise At Night (with Dion Timmer) Virus - Released: October 25th, 2016 # Virus # Neck Brace (ft. Messinian) # Throwin' Elbows (ft. Space Laces) # Rave Thing # Drowing (ft. Akylla) # Africa (ft. Dion Timmer) # Are You Ready (ft. Protohype) # Death Wish (ft. Sam King) # Mirror (ft. Dion Timmer) # Generator # G Shit (ft. Sam King) # Her (ft. Dion Timmer) # With You (ft. Madi) # Final Boss (ft. Dion Timmer) # The Paradox # Harambe (ft. Datsik & Dion Timmer) Virus: The Remixes - Released: September 5th, 2017 # The Paradox (FuntCase & Cookie Monsta Remix) # Neck Brace (AFK Remix) # Throwin' Elbows (Getter & Virtual Riot Remix) # Final Boss (Dillon Francis Remix) # Drowning (Krimer Remix) # Rave Thing (Crizzly Remix) # Africa (12th Planet & Antiserum Remix) # Are You Ready (Dodge & Fuski Remix) # Death Wish (Megalodon Remix) # Mirror (Kai Wachi Remix) # Generator (Eliminate Remix) # G Shit (BadKlaat Remix) # Her (Wooli Remix) # With You (Sullivan King Remix) # Final Boss (Wavedash Remix) # Virus (Dubloadz Remix) # The Paradox (Seven Lions & Dimibo Remix) # Harambe (Barely Alive Remix) Apex - Released: August 14th, 2018 # Exterminate # 1 On 1 (feat. Space Laces) # Wake Up (feat. Sullivan King) # Tonight # Gold (Stupid Love) [[Illenium] and Shallows] # Fall # Home (feat. Dion Timmer) # Where Are You (feat. Dion Timmer) # Power # Vault # Die For You (feat. Akylla) # Hoods Up (feat. Dion Timmer & Messinian) # Fight Through The Pain (feat. Sullivan King) # Rumble (feat. Space Laces) Destroids The Invasion * Destroid 1 Raise Your Fist * Destroid 2 Wasteland * Destroid 3 Crusaders * Destroid 4 Flip The Switch * Destroid 5 Activation * Destroid 6 Put It Down * Destroid 7 Bounce * Destroid 8 Annihilate * Destroid 9 Blast Off * Destroid 10 Funk Hole The Invasion Remixes * Destroid 7 Bounce - Mayhem & Antiserum Remix * Destroid 2 Wasteland - Barely Alive Remix * Destroid 3 Crusaders - Funtcase Remix * Destroid 4 Flip the Switch - Bar 9 Remix * Destroid 5 Activation - Getter Remix * Destroid 6 Put It Down - Crizzly Remix * Destroid 6 Put It Down - Mightyfools Remix * Destroid 1 Raise Your Fist - III Gates Remix * Destroid 8 Annihilate - Datsik Remix * Destroid 9 Blast Off - The Frim Remix * Destroid 10 Funk Hole - Ryle Remix Singles * Destroid 5 Activation VIP * Destroid 7 Bounce VIP * Destroid 10 Funk Hole VIP * Destroid 11 Get Stupid * Destroid 12 Omnious * Destroid 13 Machina * More coming... Collabs Excision & Downlink *Excision & Downlink - Crowd Control (02:27) *Excision & Downlink - 2005 (04:55) *Excision & Downlink - Blue Steel (03:51) *Excision & Downlink - Not Enough ft. Skaught Parry (04:53) Excision & Datsik *Excision & Datsik - Invaders (Datsik Drumstep Mix) (02:47) Free Download *Swagga Mixes * Darkside Dubstep (2006) * Rottun (2007) * Shambhala 2008 (1:33:25) * Shambhala 2009 (1:32:14) * Shambhala 2010 (1:25:50) * Shambhala 2011 (1:10:54) * The X Sessions: Vol. 1 - 2011 (1:08:19) * Shambhala 2012 (1:32:47) * Shambhala 2013 (1:27:33) * Shambhala 2014 (1:31:44) * Shambhala 2015 (1:23:42) * Shambhala 2016 (1:25:25) Category:Dubstep Artists Category:Artists